The War of Night On Day
by The Earthling Saiyan
Summary: For the land of Alagaesia, a battle for survival has begin. A war that may turn the most hated of enemies into allies. For three new dragons have come but these are not the dragons Alagaesia is used to. These are old dragons, wild dragons.
1. Arrival

Once there were dragons.

Of course, there is still dragons, these magic creatures can grow to great size, they have inherent magical abilities and have even been known to form bonds with human and elves; but these are not the mighty creature of which I speak.

For there is dragons, and then, there is Dragons. Long before the first man or elf. Two mighty species of dragons ruled the skies.

The first, had black scales, they were slightly smaller then a modern dragon but had the same abilities as those that now exist. The second race was stranger. These great beasts could grow much faster then dragons today. They all had sparkling white scales, and were lords of the sky. However, they had no magical talent.

The two races clashed, raining fire down upon the earth. Trees and plants died. However, when several subspecies started to form from the black dragons. The white-scales were overwhelmed.

Yet, this war was not over. For the white-scales and black-scales met in one decisive battle. And vanished.

Some say, the black-scales had finally attempted a magic beyond them. Other say the white-scales finally unlocked their own mystic talents. Whatever the case. All the remaining dragons concluded that both races were wiped out.

They were wrong, dead wrong. True, the dragon died out, but their souls lived on. On a different world, they became humans, every white-scale fusing into a single person, the same with the blacks-scales. Nether remembering the conflicts of the past, they lived alongside other reincarnated monsters.

Until, a young woman, the reincarnated version of the white-scales, was subjected to a ritual designed to remove her soul and imprison it in its true form.

It worked... To a certain extent, the dragons were separated and trapped in stone. Their souls were banished to a shadowy plain where they would exist when not doing battle for their human masters.

Centuries past. The black-scales lived happily, reincarnating endlessly, until they were also sent to the Shadow realm by a spell.

War erupted once again, however this time the dragons had allies.

The white-scales were helped by many other types of dragon, from many worlds these beasts allied with the mighty white-scales.

The dark-scales were aided by several powerful spellcasters, including one in particular who was once human before his banishment to the Shadow Realm.

For centuries they clashed, until at last, the white-scales had complete control of that realm. Yet they always remembered where they had come from. Long have they searched for a way back, and now thanks to one human and his made quest for power, they have found it.

The town of Seti had been a small place, everyone knew each other and it had a general aura of friendliness. This was a place you could raise your children. That was then, now it was a burning wreck. Not a single building had escaped, corpses littered the streets and fire ate away at everything.

And, above it, three dragons. They were huge, not they're full size as yet, but easily big enough to cause serious damage to anything.

The nearest to the ruins was the youngest, she, like all her people, had a name, Kassara. few dragons bore names a few, like Kassara had some magic talent and they were the ones who had the honour of a name.

All three had glittering scales, they looked so fragile yet were so tough and hard to brake. They caught the light and reflected it in a million different ways. Enough to bring tears to the eye.

There back legs were slightly longer so that they walked with a hunch, yes these dragons spent most of their lives in the sky. Their wings were small, smaller then any dragon from this world could get away with and still be able to fly. They kept the beasts in the air with lazy flaps.

Their necks were long and flexible, an adoption caused by millions of years of war. Their feet had wicked talons and their teeth glinted evilly in the light.

Their eyes were a shocking blue colour, except for the middle one, she was the oldest, several hundred years old she had not yet finished growing but was bigger the the others, one of her eyes was milky white, blinded by a dark-scale.

The third had a long scar on her head, as if caused by a sword or axe.

She looked towards Kassara and sent the mental query.

Kassara replied, " _Not many, a few lesser dragons. Nothing we cannot handle."_

The Scarred One asked, "_ Are you sure? They have magic. Have they changed since we were last here?"_

Kassara answered_ " A few new colours, slightly bigger, less control over magic. This will be an easy war."_

The three mighty dragons let loose a roar. A roar fuelled by magic and fury and it travelled the length of the land, and everywhere it went. Those that were attuned, could hear it. It announced the coming of a new empire, an empire of dragons.

The land of Alagaesia, was plunged into war.


	2. The Battle Part One

Kassara and her sisters flew through the air, their silvery scales reflecting the light. Their wings easily kept them airborne and anyone looking would have no doubt. _These _were real dragons, creatures of legend made flesh and blood.

As they flew, they discussed their plans, according to Kassara, who was most knowledgeable about magic, there were only three dragons in this world. Two of them quite young and one older. The White-scales expected little resistance and Kassara looked forward to crushing the last spawn of their hated enemies, the Dark-Scales. Then this world would be there's as it was meant to be and they could at last live in peace.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as one of her constant spells alerted her to something. She mentally called out to the others, _" Looks like we have company."_

The scarred dragon looked around, sending a question.

Kassara answered quickly, _" It is one of the young dragons, alone… No.. There is someone else with it, their minds seem so similar it is hard to tell them apart but it is not a dragon."_

" _What should we do?"_ Asked one of the others.

Kassara gave a snort, _" Kill them both."_

The dragons let loose a great roar, and with the mighty clap of their wings, the two nameless ones shot forward!

Kassara kept up, slightly behind them as she cast wards around her sisters.

Wind whipped past them, not bothering the dragons at all, and soon they saw their target.

It was indeed a young dragon, slightly larger then their normal foes, he was nevertheless flying in a way that assured Kassara that he had seen little or not real aerial combat.

But, the thing that threw her, his scales were a deep crimson colour, not black or even a dark shade as she had expected.

He threw back his head and let out a roar, from instinct, Kassara knew, the chances were he had never even seen his own kind before. Sympathy welled up within her, to have not even known his own race! This was a terrible curse, but she fought it down, last time she had felt sympathy for a Dark-Scale it had been _Him_ and that had nearly got her killed.

She watched as the other closed in, they were all experienced at airborne combat, she knew.

Then the second creature was revealed. A small human sitting upon the red dragon! She spat, rage building within her, humans, she knew them. They had assisted the Dark-Scales, some had even grown strong enough to challenge a dragon!

The very worst however, had been the Dark Mage, he was the only human she knew off who had been able to not only converse with dragons, but actually to draw power from them!

She let loose a roar, all sympathy evaporating. _" Kill them both!"_

The other two were happy to oblige, having suffered as much as her at the hands of humans.

The young dragon was caught by surprise, a white tail slamming into his chest, forcing him to rear up in mid air, somehow the human kept his grip.

Kassara probed the red one's mind, searching for a weakness, his mental defences were tough, she had to concede that they were far above any possessed by so young a member of her own race.

She threw all her considerable might into crushing through his defence.

A burning arrow struck her on the side! She cried out. Losing concentration on her spell.

She glared at the human, he had no bow, so that meant, _" Sorcery, he's a spellcaster!", _

The other two acknowledged, they both let off roars and closed in for another strike at the red one.

He beat them to it, charging at the scarred one! The two dragons tumbled through the sky, biting and tearing at each other, they broke apart and returned to the sky!

Kassara looked over her sister, the scarred one was fine. A few broken scales nothing more. Clearly the red dragon knew nothing of the incredible toughness of the White-Scales.

The red one had somehow also avoided major injury. He roared again, a challenge she realized!

She shook her head, never having seen a Black-Scale act like this. _It is almost as if he were one of us!_

She answered, and opened her mouth, spewing forth a ball of fire! This was a trick she had learned during her youth, it relied on both her natural power and her learned magic and was very dangerous, however it was also very useful as the fire ball had several times the power of her regular flame.

The red one dodged out of the way somehow and charged straight at her! Her eyes widened.

The other White-Scales moved to intercept but she sent a message to them both. _" Wait! This is not a normal Dark-Scale, he has guts. He deserves to die in battle with a true warrior."_

She roared her acceptance of his challenge and with a beat of her mighty wings she sped towards her foe.

He tried to strike her with a talon, but she dodged to the side and opened her mouth, spewing forth fire, not normal fire. No White-Scale could breath that. No, this was a special breed of flame, known only as White Lightening.

The white flames, several times as hot as any other dragon's struck the red one, he let out a piercing mental scream and plummeted towards the ground!

He trailed white flames as he desperately beat his wings, trying to stay airborne, but it was to no use as he slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch!

Kassara let out a cry of triumph. The others joined in.

Then, they saw the red one twitch!

Kassara reared back, _" Impossible! He should be dead!"_

Then, she saw the human was not harmed, he slowly climbed off the dragon and took up a stance between the wounded beast and the White-Scales!

He drew a sword, blood red she noted, and dared them to attack him!

Kassara roared once more, calling to her sisters, _" to me! Now is the time we strike the last blow in this battle! To me!"_

The other responded, knowing her well they closed in on the fallen dragon together.

The rider tried to probe their minds but found to his horror that they possessed mental defences far tougher then any he had encountered before.

Then, with no visible cue, the three White-Scales let loose separate streams of flame!

The rider held up a hand, speaking in a language she didn't recognise and the flames struck an invisible shield!

She had been expecting this, all sorcerers seemed to know how to deflect fire, but she knew how to handle this!

She slowly increased the amount of flames, knowing that her sisters were doing the same.

As the energy required to maintain his spell increased, the rider fell to his knees. But the spell held.

Kassara blinked, she had never known a human that would die for a dragon! No matter. He would still die.

She roared and doubled her flames! The rider gave a cry as his shield shattered and the fire rushed forward, eager to consume him and his mount!

A new shield formed around him,bouncing the fire away!

Kassara screamed her rage and looked around, searching for the caster, she found him.

Rising into the air from the ground, a great dragon! Slightly smaller then the red one, he was nevertheless much older.

His great wings spread wide, they were black, in the centre of each wing a small puddle of red. Red skin connected his wings to his body, a small line of red scales going from his head all the way down to his tail, splitting off and going down each leg as well.

His back held many spines.

Kassara screamed her rage and disbelieve! _" Shadow!"_

He regarded her, _" Kassara."_

The other White-Scales roared as well.

He snarled back! And a fierce wind whipped up, throwing the White-Scales backwards, only Kassara had the muscle power to resist its push. She shot towards him, the Dark-Scale met her in mid-air, they grappled, each searching for a way to overcome their opponent. For several minutes, they struggled for supremacy, finally breaking apart.

Kassara's wing had been wounded, not to the extent that she could not fly, but it hurt quite badly.

He in return, had taken several deep gushes to his chest and limbs.

She spewed forth flames! He sent his own fire to meet hers, red on white.

They struggled. Sometimes it would seem Kassara would win, but then Shadow would put on another burst of strength, sometimes he would be winning but Kassara would reinforce her flame.

After some time, he said to her, _" This has been a quite a fight, Shining One, but I fear my presence here is no longer required."_

She replied _" Want to bet?"_

The other two White-Scales dived at him from behind! He turned in mid-air to fight them but Kassara's flame struck him on the back!

He let loose a roar and half turned back, but the other reached him then and he fought with the fury of a wild beast.

The earth seemed to shake as the dragons duelled in the air, but with his new wounds, Shadow was clearly at a disadvantage.

He shot into the air, higher and higher, Kassara and the other followed, Shadow was an expert flier he soon had them at a distance, but Kassara realized what he was trying to do _" He's leading us away from the red dragon! Ha! The red one is already fatally wounded!"_

Shadow sent a thought back to her, _" Don't count on it."_

" _Why do you Dark-Scales insist on helping those who don't deserve it?"_

He quickly replied, _" is it wrong to aid those who cannot help themselves?"_

She snorted, _" Those who cannot aid themselves do not deserve aid."_

" _That's what you say."_

" _That's how it is."_

She responded, _" But now, you will die as well as the red one."_

" _Even if that were the truth, I would still aid them, once you understood why."_

She sent a fire ball at him! He dodged and chuckled _" I see that is still a sore spot."_

" _why are you fleeing? You know you will not escape!"_

" _Who said I was fleeing?"_

Then, the clouds cleared and she saw what he had been doing, around her, there was a ring of Dark-Scales.

She cursed, _ It was an ambush!"_


End file.
